Could be Worse
by teosinte
Summary: It's the summer after the battle and Minerva McGonagall has a problem - an attractive, female, brown-eyed one. One-shot.


A/N: It's been a long time since I've written any fiction and I've only just decided to try my hand at it again. Constructive criticism and high-fives are welcomed and desired! This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. And, as always, everything belongs to the great JKR.

* * *

_Things could be worse_, Minerva thought, as she slowly sipped her steaming cup. The sun had not yet peaked over the horizon but tendrils of light were beginning to stretch their way across the late summer sky. Signs of life were limited to the birds, the gnomes in the garden, and Molly Weasley slowly moving in the kitchen.

Following the final battle at Hogwarts, the newly minted Headmistress had spent much of her time putting the wizarding community back on its feet. The Order of the Phoenix had lent a hand in rounding up the last of the Death Eaters, the Wizengamot was reorganizing, and, of course, there was a school to rebuild. And now, with the new school year two weeks away, it appeared as if everything was finally settled into place. The Ministry had protested, but Minerva McGonagall had been determined that Hogwarts would be open in the fall. Not only did the community need it, but she felt as if she owed it to them all, especially those that had lost their lives defending the school.

But the esteemed Headmistress had a new problem. Despite the war being over, many of the members of the Order had a hard time adjusting to regular life again. Namely, they struggled with living alone after having lost so many and finding a way to move onward. Molly Weasley, ever the mother, had presented an open invitation in late May for everyone to swing by The Burrow whenever they needed, for whatever they needed. Afterwards, Arthur had pulled Minerva aside and stressed that, while the family didn't want to play favorites, he and Molly both expected to see her at least once a week for breakfast. They were worried that Minerva would throw herself into running Hogwarts and that no one would see her again.

And that was how Minerva McGonagall, Order of Merlin, First Class, Mistress of Transfiguration, and Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found herself sitting in a tattered and horribly colored armchair in the Weasley household, drinking stale coffee, trying to avoid the mangy new cat, and dealing with her internal musings.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be at The Burrow. Molly and Arthur were dear friends and it was nice to see the other members now that none of them feared for their lives. Her problem was that, currently staying with the Weasleys, was a distraction. A lovely one, but a distraction nonetheless. And one that she had returned and looked forward to every Saturday since the first time in June that she had visited the family.

Minerva perked up as she heard movement above her and a flutter of anticipation began in her chest. What she was doing to herself was torture but it was deliciously so. She tried to look nonchalant, tucking an invisible hair back into her bun, and briefly turned her head to determine where Molly was. _Good, still busy in the kitchen_. She turned back and resettled herself while straightening her newly purchased summer robes and brushing off cat hairs. Once settled, she waited calmly, not even bothering to drink her coffee for fear that her shaking hands would betray her and create a mess. For Minerva did not choose the aged armchair for its comfortableness (for it decidedly was not). She chose it because it gave her a perfect line-of-sight to the stairs leading to the second floor.

A quiet, but determined step made its way across the floor above Minerva's head. The bedroom door closest to the top of the stairs slowly opened and just as quietly was shut. Minerva felt her breathing quicken and her heart rate pick up. And then, standing at the top of the stairs, was the Headmistress's problem.

Her feet were bare and her ankles delicate. As she began to slowly descend the stairs, Minerva's eyes travel to her calves. The skin was tan and soft from a summer of relaxation by the lake and lounging in the field, but the muscles were firm and defined. Further up still were a pair of strong thighs and curved hips that Minerva ached to run her fingers along, encased in a dark pair of muggle shorts. Minerva's heart jumped and her eyebrows raised just barely at the atypical gap of smooth skin above the waistband revealed by the too short blue t-shirt that lovingly held a small waist and rounded breasts. For fear of being caught, Minerva's gaze did not linger there too long and her eyes flicked up to plump lips, arched in a smirk, a freckled nose, curly golden-brown hair, and large, dark brown eyes.

Hermione Granger flicked her hair over her shoulder as she reached the last step and paused before her past professor, still smirking. Minerva smiled gently and nodded, hoping that her interest had gone unnoticed.

"Good morning, Minerva."

The Headmistress tried to control her blush. She had pushed the younger members at the beginning of the summer to call her by her first name claiming that, after all they had been through, it was ridiculous if they couldn't at least do that. Hearing the way her name rolled along the sweet voice made her happy that she had insisted.

"Hello, Hermione. I trust that you slept well?" At this point, Minerva felt controlled enough to sip her coffee as if it was what she was really at The Burrow for, though her heart was still racing. Her eyes flickered to the left before settling on pretty features again, trying not to stare.

Hermione let her hand trail off the banister as she crossed the floor to the chair, coming just close enough for animagus enhanced senses to detect honey and a hint of citrus. Minerva felt her head begin to spin, thankful that she was sitting. The younger woman stood comfortably, a hand now resting upon her hip, as the two fell into the routine of banter that had become a normal part of their summer.

"Well enough to not hear you get in this morning. You must have come early today." Hermione tilted her head in curiosity. The younger woman did not like to be surprised.

Minerva smiled as the other witch let her unspoken question hang in the air. "I had nothing that required my attention at the school this morning so I thought that I would keep Molly company while she made breakfast, but I was quickly banished from the kitchen."

Hermione chuckled and shifted her hips, moving slightly closer, just to Minerva's left. "Only a Gryffindor would try to talk to Molly this early in the morning. Even Arthur avoids her before breakfast is served."

Minerva rested her cup on her knee as she leaned toward the young witch, deeply breathing in the wonderful scent rolling off Hermione. "Yes, well, I decided not to push my luck."

Hermione chuckled again and Minerva's smiled broadened, crinkling the edge of her eyes in a lovely way. How she had fallen for this girl – _No, no longer a girl, a woman_, her mind reprimanded her – she wasn't sure. But what Minerva McGonagall did know was that Hermione Granger had been causing her insides to twist all summer. And, while perhaps a little unusual, Minerva could not deny the fact that she enjoyed it. Especially now as the attractive Gryffindor gazed down at her, her brown eyes shining and happy, curly hair falling forward across her right shoulder, and her lips slightly parted.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something, Minerva." Hermione glanced down slightly, breaking eye contact with Minerva and clasping her hands together in front of herself, changing the mood from light and happy to serious and unsure. Minerva frowned. It was unlike Hermione to seem so unnerved around her former professor unless something was wrong. The witch had always been confident, even as a first year, but as her Head of House Minerva had seen Hermione even at her worst and knew when the girl was troubled.

Minerva set her cup on a low table to her right and crossed her hands in her lap. "Of course you may, Hermione. I hope you know that you can talk to me whenever you need to."

Hermione nodded and sat on the edge of the chair across from Minerva, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs, her hands still clasped together. The young witch took a deep breath, glancing up at Minerva briefly before letting her eyes settle back to her hands.

"You know that I sat for my N.E.W.T.s just last week and am waiting to hear the results back." Minerva nodded. She had insisted that all of the fifth and seventh year students sit for their respective exams this summer or repeat their past year at Hogwarts. She and the other professors, on top of rebuilding the school, had worked endlessly to tutor many students, both by owl and in person, to ensure that every one would pass their exams and be able to move forward during the next school year. Not every student had taken her offer, but those that had had only just completed their exams.

Hermione took another breath, "I haven't heard my scores yet, but I'm expecting that I did well. Very well."

Minerva smiled and nodded again despite the fact that the younger witch still was not looking at her, "I have no doubt in your abilities, Hermione. You are one of the brightest students I have ever had and I trust that you will completely and utterly destroy all previous academic records at Hogwarts with your N.E.W.T. results."

Hermione finally sat upright, looking Minerva straight in the eyes. "Given that, I was wondering if you would consider taking me on as an apprentice this fall." Minerva's eyes widened and Hermione quickly added, "depending on my scores, of course. I know that it has been a long time since any master at Hogwarts took on an apprentice, but I've always loved Transfiguration and with you as Headmistress you're going to need someone to help you teach and grade and manage students and I thought that this would be a perfect time for me to continue my studies. I've gotten so many job offers after the battle but I can't bring myself to stop learn-"

Minerva held up her hand to interrupt Hermione's rambling, slightly at a loss for words and needing a second to gather her thoughts. There was no doubt in her mind that Hermione Granger would make an excellent apprentice given her intelligence and aptitude for Transfiguration. To deny her that right would be unjustified. The real question was could Minerva handle having her that close every day? Stealing glances of the young woman every Saturday had been risky enough. Could she trust herself not to act inappropriately? Minerva's brown furrowed as her thoughts spiraled into future interactions with the woman before her. Should she recommend another master? _Oh, Albus,_ she thought,_ I could really use your help right now…_

Glancing up, Minerva realized how long she had been lost in thought. Hermione was beginning to look nervous but was clearly trying to remain patient. She had slipped into a hunched pose again, her hands tucked between her knees and her eyes darting around, looking everywhere but at Minerva. The Headmistress's face softened and a slight smile played about her lips. She couldn't deny this woman anything. It had been a problem since Hermione's fifth year that even Albus had commented on.

"Hermione," Minerva spoke softly, waiting for the witch to settle down and look at her before continuing, green eyes trying to lock with brown ones. "Of course I would be happy to have you as my apprentice. It is a bit last minute before the school year starts to try to plan anything extensive, but I still have my old journals and lesson plans from previous students so I do not think that it will take long to get things sorted out. We will have to try to find a set of rooms for you near mine to make things easier, but I'm sure that the elves won't have any trouble getting a room set up. When would you like to move in? It should be soon."

Hermione gaped at Minerva, seemingly surprised by her response. Afraid that she had put the poor woman into shock, Minerva moved to stand up when Hermione launched herself out of her chair at the Headmistress, the former wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. "Oh, Professor, thank you so much for giving me this chance! I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me…"

Hermione babbled on but Minerva would not have cared much at that point if the younger witch had started listing publication dates for _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for her heart had all but stopped. Her arms were full of soft curves and her nose was gently tickled by hair that smelled of… _Grapefruit, that's what it is…_ She turned her head slightly, burying her face further into the unruly mane and holding the woman slightly tighter, trying to capture the moment.

"…and I'll move in whenever the rooms are ready. I really don't have that much so I promise it won't be a pain at all. I'm just so excited!" Hermione relaxed her grip on her professor, leaning back slightly and grinning madly. She still appeared unfazed by her position, which was practically Minerva's lap, while the older witch was still trying to coax her brain and tongue into working again. Now calmed, Hermione looked into Minerva's wide green eyes. "I really mean it when I say that this means the world to me. Thank you." And with that she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Minerva's cheek, perhaps just a little too lingering and a little too close to the edge of her mouth.

Still unable to process what was happening, or breathe really, Minerva was only able to nod as Hermione slid out of her lap, coming to stand before her again. As she regained control of her body, it was only then that Minerva noticed the deep blush on the younger woman's face.

"Well… I think I will go and see if Molly has had enough coffee to accept any help. Can we discuss the apprenticeship more after breakfast?"

Feeling more human, Minerva nodded, "Of course we can."

Hermione smiled again and all but skipped off to the kitchen, glancing behind her once before she slipped through the door. Catching Minerva's eye, she blushed even deeper and disappeared around the corner.

Minerva settled back in her chair, head spinning and cheek tingling. Glancing to her right, she picked up her forgotten coffee, bringing it to her lips and smiling despite how cold it had become.

_Things could be worse indeed._


End file.
